iApprove
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Freddie's and Sam's relationship through the eyes of their mothers. Seddie


A/N: This is my first story for iCarly, hope you like it :)

* * *

Sam's and Freddie's mothers couldn't be more different. While Mrs. Benson was overprotective of her son, Pam Puckett gave Sam a little too much freedom. Considering that, it was no surprise that their children turned out to be complete opposites. However none of them thought that Sam and Freddie would fall in love with each other, being so completely different.

Marissa Benson had always kept a close eye on her son, so she realized that something was wrong with him very quickly. First she thought Freddie was only so extremely happy because the new Galaxy Wars movie was released, but when a few weeks later he was still this way she began to wonder. Not that her son was normally unhappy, but the extra swing in his steps and the sparkle in his eyes was unusual.

It wasn't until the shirtless friend of her son told her Freddie's secret, that she knew what was going on. For a moment she was too shocked to react. Her baby was together with this delinquent? She couldn't believe that it was true. Working with Gibby and Carly was something she would never have considered if the situation was any different, but now it seemed like she had no other option. After she saw Freddie's disappointed look she thought she had succeeded in breaking them up, but it turned out that Carly couldn't go through with their plan.

Later that day when Freddie came home she confronted him about his girlfriend and what she had done. Freddie replied calmly that this was just the way Sam was and that she sincerely apologize for manipulating his application for N.E.R.D. Camp. Despite that Marissa was still not happy with her son's relationship, she had to smile slightly, Freddie was such a good kid to forgive people so easily. During the next weeks Sam became a constant in Freddie's life, not that she hadn't been that already for years, but this was different. However Marissa still couldn't help but plead with her son almost daily to break up with Sam, not knowing that soon she would get what she had asked for, only at the cost of Freddie's happiness.

Pam Puckett knew that she wasn't mother of the year, but so far Sam turned out alright. It took her a little longer to notice the change in Sam, because both of them were barley home at the same time. However when she saw her daughter when she came back from her trip to Las Vegas with her new boyfriend, she could see that Sam was happier than when she had left her. Pam couldn't exactly tell why, but Sam seemed to have found something that filled the gap that had always been there since her father had left them. Soon Pam realized that Sam must have a special someone in her life now.

A week later Pam found out who exactly this important guy in her daughter's life was. She was just enjoying her favorite show when the doorbell rang. Annoyed that she would miss a part of her series she stood up and opened the door. She was surprised to find Freddie in front of it. The last time she had seen the kid he was smaller and not so muscular. Sam had talked all the time about him and how she loved to bicker with him, but now she remembered that the last few times Sam had spoken to her about him it was in an almost positive way.

When Freddie asked politely if Sam was home, Pam shouted upstairs to her daughter that she had a visitor. At first Sam seemed annoyed when she came down, but when she saw Freddie her eyes lighted up. That was the moment Pam knew that this guy was the one that made her daughter so happy. Looking after them Pam couldn't help but think that they were so different. From Sam she knew how sheltered Freddie grew up, with an overprotective mother. He was the opposite of her daughter and Pam knew that their relationship couldn't work out. She had gone through enough boyfriends to know that.

The moment Freddie left Pam called Sam over. As soon as she sat down next to her, Pam asked her straight away if her and Freddie were a couple. When Sam nodded Pam knew that she had to tell her daughter that this relationship didn't have a future and so she did. She told her that someone like Freddie wouldn't really want to be with her, that two so different people couldn't wok out, that this wasn't going to last and the sooner she broke it off the less heartbreak she would have to go through. Pam's golden rule was to never get too attached to someone, because she had made that mistake with Sam's dad and when he had left she had been devastated. It was time she taught her daughter the same rule. However Sam was never one to listen to her, so it didn't surprise Pam that Sam refused to break up with Freddie. From then on every time her daughter and her were at home at the same time, which was rarely enough, she tried to talk Sam out of her relationship with Freddie to save her from heartbreak. Little did Pam know that the heartbreak would be even worse than she thought it would be, because Sam had fallen in love with Freddie a long time ago.

When Sam and Freddie broke up both mothers were happy about it, that was until they saw what the break up did to their children.

Mrs. Benson knew something was terribly wrong when her son came home that night. His eyes held sadness and his expression looked defeated. When she asked him what was wrong he turned to her with a look so unusual for him and announced that him and Sam broke up. Without waiting for her reaction he went to his room and shut his door. Marissa knew she should be happy, because she had wanted that ever since they got together, but her son's sad eyes made her heart squeeze painfully. However she told herself that he would get over it in no time, after all this was only puppy love.

A week later she realized how wrong she was. Her son had barely left his room with the exception to go to school and film iCarly. When he came home he went straight to his room and worked all day on his new computer program. He didn't even go over to Carly, probably because he couldn't bear to see Sam after their break up. Mrs. Benson couldn't stand by any longer and wait for her son to snap out of this, he shouldn't be so upset about the delinquent. When she told her son exactly that she saw him truly angry for the very first time. With a mixture of pain and sadness in his eyes he told her, that Sam meant everything to him and that he loved her. The force and finality of his words shocked Marissa. It seems she had been wrong the whole time. Freddie was grown up and made his own decisions. This wasn't just another crush like the one he had on Carly, he was in love with Sam, truly and deeply. After this conversation with her son Marissa knew she had made a mistake, but how could she fix this?

Pam Puckett came home late that night, her new boyfriend had invited her to his club and who was she to refuse such a generous gesture. Before going to bed herself she went to her daughter's room to see if she was home or if she spend the night over at the Shay's apartment again. When she saw Sam laying on her bed she was about to close the door again when she saw the dried up tear stains on her cheeks. It was rare for Sam to cry, so the sight worried her. She had to make sure to ask her daughter what was wrong when she was awake.

The next day after Sam got home from school Pam did exactly what she had intended to do the night before, only to have her daughter spat angrily at her that she could be happy because Freddie and her broke up. Despite the screaming and the fist clenching Pam could see the sadness in Sam's eyes. When Sam added that now her mother surely felt so good that she was right Pam realized how much her words had hurt Sam. Without another word her daughter went up to her room.

At first Pam thought Sam would be alright by herself, after all that was how it had always been. Her daughter was a Puckett and those could go through anything and come out even stronger than before, but this time she was mistaken. Sam came directly home after school and with exception of the one day in the week where they filmed iCarly never went over to Carly's. After two weeks that still hadn't change and even Pam began to worry about her daughter. One night she got home late again and like usual looked in Sam's bedroom. What she saw broke her heart, Sam was rolled up clutching the sheets tightly while tears streamed down her face. After a few incomprehensible words that Sam said in her sleep Pam could make out the words 'don't leave Freddie'. The last time she had seen her daughter so upset about something was when her father had left them. It was clear to Pam now that Sam loved Freddie even if she never told her that directly. She had been wrong when she had told Sam that Freddie wasn't right for her, but how could she fix this?

In the end it was Carly who asked both mothers to come over to her place, so they could fix the situation between Sam and Freddie.

It was the first time both mothers met each other and, just like their children, the first thing they realized was that they couldn't be more different. However there was one thing that they had in common and that was that they loved their kids. Carly told both mothers the details of the break up that they didn't know. Neither Freddie nor Sam had ever said that they were the one who broke up, because it was a mutual break up. The reason for it wasn't that they didn't love each other, but that after everyone telling them they were too different to work out somehow they started to believe it. Pam and Marissa looked guiltily at each other, knowing that this was partly their fault. They had told their children that they were not good for each other and that this relationship wouldn't last. Maybe it was time to trust their children and their decisions.

After both mothers got home they sat down with their children and told them where they went wrong with their judgment. Pam told Sam that her golden rule might not be the one her daughter should go by, that there was a possibility that relationships could work out. Marissa told Freddie that everyone deserved a second chance and that maybe she had judged Sam too early, there was a chance that two so different people could have a successful relationship. After that both mothers left the rest to Carly.

Carly didn't disappoint them when in the next iCarly she tricked Sam and Freddie into finally talking to each other and, just like when they became a couple, the whole iCarly community could see them getting back together. Everyone would probably have another opinion about the reunited couple, but two viewers could only smile when they saw their children happy again.

True to their word Marissa and Pam tried to support their relationship from now on. It was difficult in the beginning, but in the end it worked out. While Sam got the attention she sometimes missed at home when she visited the Bensons, Freddie got the freedom he rarely had at the Pucketts house. Both mothers had raised their children differently and still couldn't fully understand how two so unlikely people could fall in love, but Sam and Freddie proved to them with every day that their love was the only thing that mattered. In the end Pam Puckett and Marissa Benson had to admit that they had been wrong about Sam's and Freddie's relationship, but seeing their children so happy with each other made that admission easy.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
